The Misson
by KandyFloss
Summary: He didn't want to be a hero, he just wanted to do what was right and prove he wasn't the man that everyone thought he was. She need a saviour and he just wanted redemption
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters, they belong to JK

Prologue

It was never meant to be that easy, he thought it would take months, maybe even years for her to break before his Aunt, but it had been mere weeks, but it wasn't hard to see how defeated she was.

Yes the Dark Lord was gone, but the Ministry were still trying to gain control of the Wizarding world, they couldn't spare too many people to search for her and with her famous best friend lying in a coma since defeating the Dark Lord, the Weasel had been hit with a spell which cause him to think he was 10 years old, and of course her parents were muggles who didn't even know she existed. So Hermione Granger was pretty much screwed.

He and his parents had left before The Dark Lord had been defeated, leaving the war behind to try and start again regretting all those decisions that had been made during the last few years, and there were plenty of people who gave evidence to support this, so in view of changing sides it was agreed for his father to spend 5 years in Azkaban.

From what he found out, his Aunt had hidden away after being attacked by Molly Weasley, a sight he would of loved to see, and once it was hectic she ran, leaving behind the Dark Lord however claiming she'd take the power next and this is where she took Hermione Granger.

His mother told him that he couldn't help, that his Aunt was now that far gone she'd kill him without a blink of an eye, but after catching sight of Granger he couldn't turn his back on her, he hadn't wanted to do a great deal of things during the war, he had been a coward and let the fear of the Dark Lord rule him, but he didn't want to be that person anymore.

There was also the fact if he did return Granger; maybe the Wizarding community would slowly start accepting him and his mother, instead of out casting them as has been done since the war 6 weeks ago.

So now he just needed to make a plan to save the precious Hermione Granger, and of course not get himself killed and once he got her out, well then it would be all over, his job done... Wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. they belong to JK :)

The cold didn't both her any more, it helped keep her body numb or at least that's what she had convinced herself of, as she huddled in the corner of the small metal cage, which she'd lived in since being taken by Bellatrix. The cage itself was kept in the dining room, for anyone who came to see, but apart from a few old Death eaters, no else had been. Did this mean that they weren't even bothering to look for her anymore?  
Ever since Bellatrix laughed telling her Ron had been cursed and Harry was coma, she knew the chance of her getting out of here was slim to none, that's when it changed, that's when she just stopped crying and begging to be freed. The curses still hurt, the wounds still bleed but she'd become lightly an empty shell, just taking what was thrown at her and trying her best to hold in the screams of agony when the pain curses were inflicted on her.  
It was late, she had presumed that Bellatrix was getting bored of her, she'd not seen her captor for what felt like days, but she thought too soon. The moment she heard the cackle of Bellatrix she knew she was coming for her, but it no longer frightened her as it once did.  
As Bellatrix entered the room it was obvious that she had been up to something, she was happy, too happy "Oooo mudblood, more news of the precious Harry Potter" she sang in her high pitched voice as she moved towards the cage "They don't think he live!" She gleamed "I should just go kill him myself, I always wanted to" she added but now it was like she was just talking to her self "But he was the Dark Lords to kill! But now... Now he isn't!" she smiled to herself for a few moments before turning round and unlocking the cage with her wand "Come out, come out filthy one" she said "I want to have fun"  
Hearing about Harry stirred her a little, but she didn't let it show. Climbing out of the cage, she struggled to stand, whether this was due to the lack of food or that she couldn't remember how long ago it was when she actually stood. It only last a few seconds before she tumbled to the floor, onto her knees.  
Bellatrix turned and laughed at Hermione "And this is why your a filthy mudblood, you just cant handle it" she said shaking her wand towards Hermione, clearly a lot more insane then she had been during the attack at Hogwarts "They all say your a genius! The amazing muggle born witch" She screeched "But your not! Your dirty, filthy and are lucky to be in the same room as me" she stated and pointed her wand back at Hermione "Let's hear you scream... Crucio" she screamed out for the first of many times.

It felt like the torture went on for hours, when Bellatrix had finally grown bored of her she had been flung into the cage and locked away once again.  
Curling up into a ball, she struggled to breath, she knew it would end one day, she hoped it would be one day soon, just as she closed her eyes, she heard her name, so lightly she thought she dreamt it at first. Opening her eyes, she looked into the face of Draco Malfoy, she hadn't seen him since the day of the war, he and his family left before Voldermolt had fallen.

Kneeling down Draco looked at her, she wasn't the same girl he teased in high school "Here" he whispered passing through a small goblet of water "Drink it slowly, its not poison I promise" he said and watched her carefully.

Hissing, she moved herself a little so she could take the goblet and took a sip, the water felt good but it also reminded her of how dry her throat was, it took a few sips before she attempted to speak "What... Why are you here?" she asked quietly, clutching onto the goblet.

He continued to watch her and when she asked why he was here he passed her through some bread "Because you dont belong here, I'm going to get you out, but I need you to have alittle strength when I do" he said keeping it simple, he didn't want to over whelm her.  
Pulling out his wand, he cast a healing charm on her "I know it doesn't help much" He sighed and passed a small vial through as well "Here drink this, it'll help with your recovery and the pain" he said watching her drink it without blinking "I have to go" he said taking the goblet and vial back once she had finished "I will be back tomorrow once shes out, it may be a few days before I can get you out, but I promise I will"

She nodded and watched him disappear out the room, most people would think the idea of getting out would be a cause for joy, but he is a Malfoy, Bellatrix's nephew, she knew it would be a trick, but she was thankful for the most help she'd received since being here "Thank you" she whispered into the now empty room.


End file.
